XX Goten
by TeeLee123
Summary: "I'm stealing your girlfriend Trunks! What do you think of that!" Idasa cried. Trunks shrugged." You can have him." Idasa frowned." You mean I can have 'her.'" Trunks slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked away. He shouldn't have cared who Goten decided to date, but he did. GENDER BENDER!
1. IT'S missing! Gasp!

*** In a rapping voice* Ohhh, you know who this is. Uh, uh. It's Tee to the L to the EE and 1,2,3! Baby, baby!* drops mic* Peace! **

**I would never make it as a rapper. =)**

**WARNING: RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME PG-13 MOMENTS.**

Goten came out of the bathroom and stood in the kitchen, with a towel wrapped around his hips, looking troubled. Gohan and Chichi stopped eating to stare at him. Goku continued to slurp, chew, moan, and chomp his dinner, ignoring the family dilemma happening in his presence.

"What is it champ?" Gohan asked, sensing his little brother was bothered by something. Normally Goten would be sitting next to their Dad having an eating contest and making sex noises with his food too.

Goten's cheeks puffed out and turned red. Whatever was troubling him, he forced himself not to cry about it.

"Did you see a scary spider?" Chichi asked.

Goten shook his head.

" Did you fall down?"

Goten's eyes narrowed.

"Did. . ."

It was clear that Chichi was having fun guessing the problem, not realising that her patronizing questions were infuriating her son.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Mom!" Goten shouted.

Goku stopped shoving food in his mouth to blink at his son. None of his boys ever dare to yell at Chichi, mainly because she's scary and cooks all their meals, was Goten going nuts?

"Dad." Gohan groaned, shoving Goku's chipmunk cheeks out his face." You're supposed to swallow your food, not store it."

Chichi's hurt expression immediately made Goten regret shouting at his mother.

"I'm sorry Mom." He apologized." It's just when I was going to take a shower, I noticed. . ." Goten's face turned red and he opened his towel to expose his naked body.

Chichi, Gohan and Goku's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"I-is that a. . ." Gohan started, but Goten cut him off.

"Yes."

Goku wrapped his hand around his throat and began to gag- - nobody noticed.

Chichi blinked away her shock, which she replaced with anger." When did you do this?" In the background, Goku 's face turned blue as he struggled to spit out the food he was choking on." I thought you loved being a boy! Who in the world gave you the money for a sex change? Huh? Who!" Supreme Kai flashed behind Goku and began to give him the Heimlich maneuver.

"I didn't get a sex change!" Goten cried. A chicken leg flew out of Goku's mouth, the noise of it shattering a window made Gohan look back. " I was about to take a shower when I noticed my penis was gone and now I have a vagina!" Goku smiled and shook Supreme Kai's hand. Supreme Kai pointed at Goten, but Goku shrugged, then Supreme Kai disappeared." I'm scared! Where did my penis go?"

Goten dramatically ran out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

"Are you okay Dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku smiled sheepishly." Haha. This is why your mother tells us to chew our food."

* * *

**If your face is **

**0_0**

**Then my face is**

**(^ - ^ )**

**Cuz, yeah. You really did just read that. **


	2. Working up to the problem

***Rapping voice* Yeah, give me a beat. Yeahhh. Uh, uh. T-this is the R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r- RE-e-e-e-e mixxxx. * Ends song* *Makes millions ;)***

Chichi gave Goten enough time to get dressed before knocking on her son's door. "Goten, can I come in?"

"No! Go away! You're just going to make fun of me!"

"I would never- -" Chichi slapped Goku in the stomach to stop his giggling fits." Goku shut up!"

"I'm sorry Cheech, but this really is funny when you think about it."

Chichi forced herself to look angry, when truthfully, she was giddy that Goten was a girl. She always wanted a daughter.

Gohan, the only one empathetic to Goten's situation, lightly tapped on Goten's door. "It's okay Goten. I know you're scared, but if you'll just tell us how this happened, I know we can fix this."

Gohan pressed his ear against the door. He sighed as his mother and father continued to giggle and scold each other for giggling.

The doorknob turned. Gohan, Chichi, and Goku stood tall, forcing themselves to look solemn and composed. Goten was trying to look composed, too. He sniffed in the long trail of snot that oozed from his nose and wiped away his tears.

He looked pitiful.

All three of his family members remembered his twelfth birthday and how he locked himself in his room and cried because he hadn't grown an inch since he was seven.

Goten tilted his head to the side as Gohan, Chichi and Goku held their breath.

_Who knew growing tall would be the least of his worries?_ They thought.

That thought did it for them, they couldn't hold it in any longer- - they laughed.

Gohan quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands, still trying his best not to offend his little brother. Goku didn't care. Goku fell on his butt, pointed at Goten, and lauged so hard he cried. Chichi turned her back to Goten, but he knew she was laughing too since her shoulders were shaking.

"I HATE YOU!" Goten screamed, horrified that his voice was squeaky and high-pitched like that of a little girl's.

His family laughed harder.


	3. Flashback 1

Hours passed before everyone grasped the seriousness of the situation.

"Let's try this again." Chichi sat Goten at the table, along with Gohan and Goku. Goku's lips still flashed into a smile every second, but other than that, no one laughed. Once she was sure Goten knew they were serious and not humored by the situation anymore, she asked," How did this happen Goten? How did you turn into a girl?"

Goten shrugged." I don't know."

Chichi's shoulders slumped. _That's not good._

"Can you tell us what you did today?" Gohan asked." Like did you wake up in a science lab or something?"

Goten started to say no, then smiled and said," Trunks and I were in Bulma's lab! But we didn't wake up there. We just took out a bunch of toys to play with." Goten's eyes widened." Oops. Trunks told me not to tell anyone. We're not allowed to take anything out of Bulam's lab without her permission."

"It's okay son, we're not mad." Goku stated, encouraging him to continue.

"What kind of toys did you play with, exactly?" Gohan pressed, _I have a bad feeling they weren't playing with toys._

Goten gritted his teeth. _I can't tell them the truth, Trunks will kill me! And they'll be mad, but they'll be mad at me if I lie too._ In the end, Goten decided to tell the truth but left out the details. " First, we played with his new Garment Gun."

"Garment Gun?" Gohan, Chichi, and Goku raised their eyebrows questioningly, they had no idea what a Garment Gun was.

Instead of elaborating, Goten nodded and said," Yep. A Garment Gun."

~ Goten's Flashback ~

After gathering the toys and encapsulating them, Goten and Trunks decided to play in the front yard of Capsule Corp.

"Hey, Goten." Trunks smirked, lightly bouncing a capsule in the palm of his hand." Wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" Goten shouted enthusiastically.

Trunks tossed the capsule at his feet and POOF! A shiny ,plastic, green gun formed. Goten poked the gun with his finger." Trunks. . . this is just a water gun."

"You're really stupid." Trunks picked up the gun." It's called a Garment Gun!"

"Oh. So. . . what does it do?"

Trunks closed his right eyelid. Aimed the gun at a couple walking by, then placed his finger over the trigger." Let's find out."

A thin yellow laser shot out of the gun, disintegrating the pants of the man walking by. The man's girlfriend gaped when she realised the man beside her was in his underwear which was a woman's thong!

"Aaaah!" She screamed, slapping him across the face.

"Baby I can explain!" The man shouted, covering his front area while chasing his girlfriend down the sidewalk." Please come back!"

"Get away from me!"

Goten and Trunks could hear a strange hissing noise, similar to the can of hairspray Bulma likes to use in her hair.

"My eyes!"

Trunks' blue eyes shrunk in shock." I. . . really didn't need to see that."

"My turn, my turn!" Goten snatched the gun away from Trunks. Goten aimed the gun at a woman walking her dog across the street." I bet I can shoot her necklace off."

"Hmph. I bet you can't." Trunks snorted.

Goten pulled the trigger, a yellow laser shot out of the gun and the woman's necklace disappeared.

"Give me that." Trunks snatched the gun, spotted another woman wearing a tube top and a pretty gold heart necklace around her neck. He smirked." I bet I can shoot her necklace off with my eyes closed."

"Nu-uh. No one can do that!"

"I can." Trunks insisted, closing his eyes as he pulled the trigger. A silence followed." Well, did I do it?"

Trunks uncovered his eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't play with this." Trunks said, encapsulating the gun.

Goten's eyes were wide and he couldn't speak, so he simply nodded.

The woman didn't realise her tube top was missing until a police officer stopped her in front of a school.

~ End 1st Flashback~

Goten shook his head. "Dad, do you wear thongs?"

Gohan and Chichi cringed at the blunt question. Goku scratched his head," What is a thong?"

"It's underwear, sir." A female voice spoke up beside him.

"V-VIDEL!" Gohan shouted.

"Yes. It's Videl. We all have eyes. We know who it is." Chichi snapped, irritated that her son may have damaged her hearing.

Gohan laughed his usual oh-my-gosh-the-girl-I-have-a-crush-on-is-in-my-house-surrounded-by-my-sometimes,well right now-embarrassing-family laugh. " H-How long have you been here Videl?"

_What did she hear, what does she know?!_ Gohan was shouting inside his head.

Videl glared at the boy she secretly had a crush on. _Everyone else can see that I like him! Why can't he!_ " What's the matter Gohan? Am I not welcome here?"

"Well no, I mean yes! I. . .I mean. Um."

Goku ignored his babbling son and decided to answer his younger son's question." I don't wear thongs son." Goten smiled while Chichi, Gohan, and Videl blushed. " Uhh, I don't wear underwear at all, actually."

Gohan fell face first onto the table. " Oh Dende just kill me now!

On Kami's Lookout, which Dende wants to rename Dende's Lookout. Er. Is it Dende's Lookout now? Anyway. . .

Dende's green antenna's twitched at the mention of his name. He bit his lower lip._ Gohan, my love, how can you wish such a thing? That of which you ask is hard for me to do._ " I love you Gohan."

Dende lifted his hands and summoned the power needed to kill his love.

"Wait! No! Stop!" Mr. Popo shouted, slapping Dende's hands down.

"Mr. Popo! What is the meaning of this?"

Mr. Popo went on to explain that Gohan didn't want to die for real, he just felt so embarrassed he wished he could die to relieve the embarrassment, but was not to be taken seriously.

Dende sighed in relief then cringed as he thought of all the other lives he took upon request. . . _maybe I wont tell Mr. Popo about them._


	4. Flashback 2

"Okay so you were playing with a gun, what else did you play with?" Chichi demanded.

" Well, one of the toys was actually a pill Trunks said his Mom told him women take to not have babies. He dared me to swallow one." He smiled." I didn't."

Chichi, Gohan, and Videl relaxed.

"They invented those?" Goku asked, astonished.

Gohan lifted his head off the table, saw that his father was serious, and let his head hit the table for a second time.

Videl cleared her throat," Yes. 'The pill' is an oral contraceptive that contains estrogen and progestin hormones which help keep the woman from releasing her egg, or being fertilized by the sperm. It's very affective, not as affective as abstinence of course." Chichi and Gohan stared pointedly at Videl, causing her to blush." Or so I read."

Goku's eyes widened." Chichi, you never told me you could lay eggs!"

"Okay we've established that my husband is an idiot, let's move on." Chichi focused on the boy sitting beside her." I'm glad you didn't take that pill. Now, about the toys- -"

"No. I took a pill. Just not _that_ pill." Goten said simply.

"What kind of pill did you take!" Gohan shouted. _Let's just get this over with! Why did Videl have to choose today to stalk me? This is worse than the teddy bear underwear incident!_

Goten glanced up as he thought. The rest of his family glanced up too, _what is he looking at, trying to see his brain?_

~ Flashback #2 ~

"I dare you to swallow this." Trunks said, holding up one of his Mom's pills that she kept in a case with over a dozen other pills lined up in neat rows.

Goten sealed his mouth shut and shook his head.

Trunks rolled his eyes, put the pill back in the case and put the case back in his Mom's drawer. " Oh, I almost forgot." Trunks dug into his pocket and brought out a capsule. He clicked the capsule, producing a small jar with a single pill inside." Goten, will you swallow this then?"

"That's the same pill!" Goten exclaimed." You can't fool me Trunks!"

Trunks shoved the jar in front of Goten's face." No it's not. See? It has our company logo on it, the other ones didn't, so this one's different."

"Oh. What does this pill do then? Is it medicine?" Goten stuck out his tongue." I hate medicine."

Trunks thought about it before shrugging." I don't know what it does, that's why I want you to swallow it. I'll give you my new wristband if you'll take the pill."

Goten bit his lip, _that green wristband does look cool. And is says 'sexy.' I don't know what that means, but I want it._ " What if the pill makes me sick?"

Trunks scratched his head, _I can't say medicine. ._ ." You can always throw up. "

"What if it kills me?"

"Goten I wont let you die. Besides, I can always wish you back with the dragonballs! Now are you going to take the pill or not?"

"Alright." Goten mumbled, stretching his hand out for the pill.

Five minutes later. . .

"I don't feel any different." Goten said.

~ End flashback ~

Goten stared at his mother, who expectantly waited for her son to tell her what kind of pill he took. Instead, Goten lifted his wrist, displaying his new wristband." What does sexy mean?"

"Gohan." Videl answered, just to see the demi saiyan blush.

_Gohan? Why would Trunks wear something that means Gohan?_ Goten folded his arms over his chest and puckered his lower lip in a pout. _I thought I was Trunks' best friend._

_Why do I let my son hang out with Trunks in the first place? I should've known Trunks had something to do with this_. Chichi propped her head up on the table, already mentally drained. _Oh well, too late now. I can't stop them from being friends. Trunks is better than Goten's imaginary friend George, at least._

_Did I overdo it with the Gohan is sexy bit?_ Videl thought, blushing at her bluntness. _Now he knows I like him! Eeek! He can't know that I like him, not until I know that he likes me! Quick Videl, think of something!_

"Ow!" Gohan whined, rubbing his arm tenderly.

"Sorry. Muscle spasm." Videl replied weakly, her fist throbbing with pain.

_I can't tell if she likes me or hate me_, Gohan thought, eyeing Videl suspiciously.

Goku sat with his arms crossed, like Goten's, and stared seriously at his wife. " So. . . do you lay eggs or not?"


	5. Gohan and Videl, Dragonball Hunters

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked when the Son family, accompanied by Videl, finally walked through the door." When you called you said you'd be here in ten minutes, not thirty!"

"Sorry, I had to boil my glutton of a husband some eggs first." Chichi replied while glaring at her husband.

Trunks walked into the living room, wearing his baggy t-shirt and pajama shorts. " What's going on?" He asked Goten.

"I thought_ I_ was your best friend." Goten mumbled, still upset that Trunks had given him a bracelet that meant 'Gohan,' according to Videl.

* * *

Goten blushed as he layed naked on top of Bulma's metal table. Being naked isn't what embarrassed him, having Bulma, Videl, and Chichi gawk and point at him did, along with a laughing Vegeta and Trunks.

"Well, from what you told me, I think Goten ate the new birth control pill I created." Bulma bit her lower lip." I guess I added too much hormones into the pill. Interesting, I never imagined it could transform Goten's XY chromosome into XX. This is extraordinary, can you imagine how simpler sex changes can be now without the use of surgery?"

"Uh- huh that's real interesting." Chichi said drily." Now, is there a pill he can swallow that could change him back?"

"No." Bulma said simply.

"No?" Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Chichi, and Videl echoed.

"I'm stuck like this forever?" Goten screeched." But. . but. . I don't want to be a girl! Wahhh!"

"Look on the bright side," Trunks said." Now you can wear pink without anyone making fun of you and you'll get to use the women's restrooms at restaurants." Goten stopped crying, both him and Trunks always wondered what the women's restrooms were like." Of course, this also means we can't take baths together anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well. . ." Trunks scratched his head." You could get pregnant."

"That's not exactly how it works Trunks." Goku piped up." You see, a man has to. . ."

"Shut up Kakarot."

"Ow." Goku sourly rubbed his head where Vegeta karate chopped him.

Goten's lips trembled." But I like taking baths with you."

_Not me,_ Trunks thought, remembering the 'drowning' games Goten liked to play.

"Why can't you make a pill that has male hormones in them?" Chichi asked.

" Genetic Engineering isn't my forte Chichi. I just thought I'd give it a try by making that pill, apparently I failed." Bulma shrugged." If I tried making another pill with opposite affects, I doubt the extra dose of hormones could help him, if anything, it'd make things worse. He could wind up with both sexes!"

A long silence followed Bulma's explanation.

"Why not use the dragonballs?" Videl asked, raising her hand.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Gohan agreed whole heartedly.

All heads turned to the dragonball hunter expert.

"Not it!" Goku shouted.

"Count me out." Vegeta snarled when everyone turned to him.

"Not it!" Bulma, Chichi and Trunks shouted.

Gohan gulped, were his friends and family in on Videl's plan?" G-goten? What do you say buddy?"

" Let's hunt for the dragonballs together!" Videl squealed." It'd be like a date. Just the two of us." _A really long date._

Goten smiled." I don't think you need me if Videl will be helping you."

"Here Gohan." Bulma winked, handing over the dragonball radar.

Gohan gulped." T-thanks Bulma."

"Yay! I'll get to be a boy again." Goten cheered.

**But, how long will Goten have to wait before changing back? * cue theatrical music.* Thanks for favoriting this crazy story and leaving reviews!**


	6. Rabbit-Fox Crossing

At the crack of dawn Gohan and Videl stood outside Capsule Corporation wearing a hat and backpack, with a water canteen draped over thier shoulders.

"Here take this." Chichi said, handing Gohan his yellow striped sweater.

Gohan smiled politely, knowing it'd be futile to argue about the use of a sweater in summer weather." Thanks Mom." He avoided Videl's stare as he took off his backpack to stuff the sweater inside._ Oh Mo__m, why'd you have to do this in front of Videl? This is ruining the cool image I've worked so hard to project._

Gohan froze when he heard Piccolo's voice inside his head. _"Gohan. . . no. Cool is dressing like me, not dressing like a Power Ranger."_ Gohan shook his head, dismissing the strange thought as one from his imagination. " Piccolo would never say that."

"Huh?" Videl asked.

Gohan blinked." Hmm?"

"I thought I heard you say something."

"No. I didn't say anything." Gohan smiled." Did I say that out loud?"

Videl groaned. _If he's doing that to annoy me, it's working. If he's doing that without knowing it. . . that's so cute!_

* * *

Goten watched Bulma, Goku, and Chichi hug and crowd around Gohan when he noticed Trunks slip away from the crowd. "Where are you going?"

Trunks looked back at Goten." Cram School. It only lasts two hours, wanna come?"

"Sure!" Goten smiled. Then waved goodbye to Gohan before running into Capsule Corporation.

"Where are you going idiot? You're going the wrong way!" Trunks yelled.

Goten didn't stop or turn around when he yelled back." I know. I just need to brush my hair first!"

Trunks stood speechless. Goten had never worried about brushing his hair before.

* * *

Two hours later.

"Are you tired?" Gohan asked, noticing Videl had slowed down and was no longer flying shoulder to shoulder with him.

"No. It's just starting to get really cold." Videl replied, rubbing her upper arms for warmth.

Gohan stopped, glanced down at the dragon radar in his hands and said." We still have two more hours to go before we reach the nearest dragonball. Maybe we should walk for a while and warm up?"

"We don't have to walk." Videl replied through chattering teeth."L-let's keep flying. I'll be alright, really."

Gohan smiled." To be honest Videl, I'm sick of flying."- - He blushed- -" I just think it'd be a lot more fun if we walked. . . that way we can talk to each other better." Gohan finished, purposely mumbling the last part out of embarrassment.

Videl smiled and floated to the ground.

After an hour of walking, Gohan groaned as he realised he was too nervous to talk to Videl. _Aw man, what is wrong with me! She's going to think I'm ignoring her if I don't say something! I know, I'll just bring up how beautiful the weather is and let the conversation go from there!_

"Are you alright?" Videl asked, after Gohan looked back and let out a strained squeak." Is the sun getting to you? We can take a break if you - -" Videl let out a squeak of her own as she tripped over a rabbit and fox that darted in front of her path.

* * *

"What is he laughing about now?" Mr. Popo asked, dropping his broom and walking to the edge of the lookout where an amused Dende was standing. His eyes widened as an evil smirk spread across Dende's face.

"Yes! Yes! Fall and break your chin pretty girl! Let's see how much Gohan will like your ugly face then!"

* * *

Videl blinked once, then twice before looking up into Gohan's eyes, his face an inch away from hers.

"That was close." Gohan smiled, gently lifting his arm to angle Videl so she's not tipped forward, clueless to the fact that his arm was pressed against Videl's breasts." You should be more careful."

Videl crossed her arms, not sure is she should feel relieved that Gohan hadn't noticed where his arm was touching or insulted." No. You're right, that rabbit-fox crossing sign was a clear hint of what we were getting ourselves into."

Gohan frowned, not understanding the sarcasm in Videl's voice." There was a sign?"

* * *

The bell rang and twenty cram students poured out of the classroom, eager to get away from one crying girl whose hand was latched tightly on Trunks' sleeve.

"Why didn't you tell me about animal testing before?" Goten cried." That's so mean! How can people be so cruel? We should find every lab and set them free!"

Under normal circumstances- - where Goten wasn't an emotional, crying girl- - Trunks would've responded intelligently and explained in detail the necessity of experimenting on animals, but right now all Trunks wanted was to put distance between him and his best friend.

"If I agree, will you let me go?" Trunks asked hopefully. _I swear I'll push you down the stairs if you don't let go._

Goten rubbed away the tears with both of his hands and pointed to the vending machine down the hall." Will you buy me a drink?"

"Only if you promise to stop crying." Trunks grumbled, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. Unaware of Idasa, a tall blond kid with a mullet, walking in the opposite direction, Trunks didn't react in time when Idasa reached his arm out to push him.

Trunks' change spilled out of his wallet as he lost his balance and bounced into Goten. Goten immediately started crying.

"Oops. Sorry." Idasa sneered, his eyes narrowing as Trunks flipped him off.

"I hate that guy." Trunks growled, bending down to pick up his change." He still can't get over me beating him during the tournament."

"WAH! HE'S SO MEAN!" Goten wailed.

"This is exactly why I hate girls." Trunks mumbled as he stuffed money into the vending machine."Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Goten stopped wailing to think about it." No."

"Exactly! There's no reason to cry!" Trunks handed Goten his drink." Here. Take it and shut up."

Goten smiled gratefully and his eyes sparkled in response." Thank you Trunks!"

Trunks bit his lower lip, unsure of how to respond to Goten's feminine voice or the way his heart pulsated after hearing it.

* * *

**BTfan11**: Your review made me laugh, lol. When you're older the last thing you want is to go into the opposite sex's restroom, especially if you have to clean it. :)

**IceBergen:** since Gohan is sweet and everyone insanely loves him, he will not be assaulted in any way by Videl or other women. I will hang Videl over a tank of sharks if she tries anything like that, promise. :D

~**I added sarcasm in this chapter. It took me the entire 7th & 8th grade to kinda get used to sarcasm. It was the weirdest thing I ever encountered, especially since I had a friend who used it daily all the time! I'd take her seriously all the time and she devoted lots of time explaining sarcasm and jokes to me. It was hella frustrating. Hopefully I nailed the sarcastic joke in this chapter.~**

**Uh-Oh! Goten is becoming girlier by the second! *bah, bah, bummm!***


	7. Videl's Dirty Mind vs Gohan's Innocence

"Goten, do you want to spar?" Trunks asked, peeking into the guest room where Goten was staying.

Goten didn't look up from his girly-teen-magazine." No. "

"Then do you want to help me annoy my dad?" Trunks asked, raising the whoopie cushion in his hand.

"Don't you think that's a little immature?" Goten rolled onto his back and lifted his magazine toward the ceiling as he read. Trunks rolled his eyes and snatched the magazine away from Goten's hands. "Hey! I was reading that!"

Trunks flipped through the pages, his scowl growing deeper with each page he turned." What the. . . this magazine is about make up and teen heart throbs. What's the point of reading this if there aren't any naked women?"

Goten snatched the magazine back." Is that all you think about are naked women and breasts?"

Trunks gaped at his best friend." YOU DON'T?"

* * *

Gohan dropped a handful of logs next to the fire pit, startling Videl. He smiled apologetically as he sat on the ground next to her, noticing the six star dragonball she held in her hands which they had to fight a large crow to retrieve. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Videl nodded and stuffed the dragonball back into her bag. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about their reason for hunting the dragonballs in the first place. " I still can't believe Goten turned into a girl. I never thought something like that could happen in a million years."

Gohan laughed." Yeah. He and Trunks are always getting into trouble. This one time Trunks dared Goten to shave off his eyebrows- - " Videl leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder, involuntarily making him freeze.

Videl smiled, holding Gohan's dark eyes captive." It's almost bedtime. . . we're alone under the stars, and your mother is miles away. . . is this giving you any ideas?"

Gohan blinked. _Ideas?_

* * *

"Goten I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly."

Goten stood up, sensing the urgency in Trunks' voice. Trunks firmly gripped Goten's shoulders. A shiver ran through Goten's body in response._ That's never happened before._

"Do you. . ." Trunks licked his lips. Goten furrowed his eyebrows and licked his own lips, not understanding why his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating quickly. _Wow. I never noticed how pretty Trunks' eyes were before._" . . . still like playing Call of Duty?"

Goten cleared his throat, why was it suddenly becoming hard to talk to Trunks? " I. . . I think so."

"Good." Trunks smiled widely, invoking Goten's heart to beat quicker." I'm glad to hear that. Maybe you being a girl isn't so bad after all, you're still the same Goten we all know and love! Maybe even less stupider."

Goten's eyes widened." You. . ._love_ me?"

_Aw, he didn't whine about me calling him stupid like he normally would._ Trunks scratched the back of his head," Yeah. I guess so. You are my best friend."

"I love you too!" Goten shouted, surprising Trunks.

"O-kay." Trunks laughed, backing up towards the door." I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Goten."

Goten giggled happily." Goodnight Trunks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Trunks stood outside Goten's door after closing it, then shook his head." That was weird."

* * *

_This isn't what I had in mind,_ Videl thought while watching Gohan's intense facial expressions as he told his ghost story from across the fire._ Please Dende, let Gohan get scared and crawl into my sleeping bag during the night._

_. . ._

"What are you doing sir?" Mr. Popo asked, noticing Dende hadn't gone to bed yet and was searching the kitchen cabinets for something.

"Mr. Popo where do we keeping the sleeping sand?"

" The what?"

"You know, the sleeping sand. It makes anyone who is sprinkled with it have a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep." Dende squealed." Never mind! I found it!"

Mr. Popo sighed as Dende skipped away to spray the sand down on Gohan.

" I miss Kami."


	8. Trunks Needs An Exorcist

"I'm not sure we should be doing this, Trunks."

"Are you a man, or aren't you?"

Goten gave him a blank stare.

Trunks groaned." Okay, technically you're not a man, but that's not the point." Trunks shoved the CapsuleCorp HD Camcorder against Goten's chest, which- - he noticed, felt odd. It definitely didn't feel the way a boy's chest should. "Just take the camcorder, put it in you purse so the lens is peeking out through the hole I made, and nonchalantly walk into the ladies room and pretend to have a bowel movement. Don't be obvious!"

"Okay." Goten whined, doing as his older friend asked.

* * *

Sitting in the booth of their favorite eatery, Fairy Green, Goten ate spoonfuls of his chocolate sundae as he watched other mall shoppers walk by, while Trunks busily watched the footage Goten obtained from the ladie's room.

"What's with the different dispensers hanging on the wall?" Trunks asked, mumbling under his breath." There's too many of them to be condom dispensers."

Goten shrugged." I don't know. . . they didn't have candy in them so who cares?"

Trunks slammed his fist against the table. "They have blue liquid in the toilets! The janitors never put the blue stuff in the Men's toilets!"

Goten sucked on the red spoon thoughtfully." Yep. It even smelled good, like vanilla."

Trunks shook his head." Damn. Air fresheners too!"

Goten sighed." The floors were clean,the walls didn't have any pee stains, and there weren't any tissue paper or paper towels scattered across the floor. The only thing missing was a couch!"

Trunks opened his mouth to whine some more, but Goten shoved a spoonful of chocolate sundae in to his mouth.

"Good?" Goten asked, smiling in a way Trunks had never seen him smile before.

Trunks slowly nodded.

_He's so cute_, Goten thought._ And he's all mine!_

"Are you ready to go back to my house and spar?" Trunks asked, suddenly feeling awkward. _He is weirding me out!_

"No!" Goten shouted, his high-pitched voice startling Trunks and the people around them." You said you'd buy me a new outfit if I recorded the bathroom for you!"

"I-I t-thought you were kidding!" Trunks stuttered." You really want me to buy you girl's clothes?"

"You think I'll look ugly in girl's clothes, don't you?." Goten wailed.

"I never said that!" Trunks yelled, raising his palms up defensively while looking around him for some sort of help. The women at the tables nearby obviously thought they were a cute couple having their first fight. Every man there gave Trunks a pitying, sympathizing look that said: _Good luck kid._

Trunks winced as he watched Goten cry and moan like a dying animal. _What the hell happened? He was happy two seconds ago! He's worse than Mom !_

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll buy you new clothes now stop crying!"

"You're just saying that. You don't really want to buy me new clothes." Goten whimpered." You think I'm ugly!"

Trunks clenched his teeth and forced himself to smile." No. I think you're. . . pretty, and I really want to buy you something that will make you look pretty." Trunks' eyes widened as he realised what he'd just said." I meant _prettier!"_

Goten's mouth slowly widened as he let out fresh tears and whimpers.

_I miss the old Goten_. Trunks sighed, scooting into Goten's booth to comfort him.

* * *

**Shookones: **Call of Duty can kiss my booty. I'm not a fan of the game, are you? Don't kill me if so. I know how protective COD lovers can be.

**AngeeMoon:** Odd and strange, yep that seems to sum up this entire story, lol. =D Can you believe this story started with a backpack? I was drawing a backpack when this story formed, and I created the worst Trunks/Edward fusion ever!

**Thank you everyone else for reviewing, and blah blah all that good stuff. ;)**


	9. Gohan Calling His Mommy

Gohan timidly stepped into the You Never Leave Inn, following close to Videl's heels. He glanced at the dragon radar in his hands. The erratic beeping left no doubt, the three or four star dragonball was indeed somewhere in the motel.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Videl said, tearing her gaze from the cobwebbed ceiling.

Gohan looked up from the radar, glanced around the wooden room, desk, ceiling, dusty carpeting, and old fireplace. " Really? Seems like a normal Inn to me."

"Yeah right!" Videl replied, skeptically, tapping her finger on the bell on the check in desk." I wouldn't be surprised if this place is haunted. HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE? "

Gohan walked passed Videl, following the beeping light on the radar. _The dragonball is close._

"GOHAN!"

"Hm?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Videl whispered loudly.

Gohan pointed to the elevator at the end of the hall." I think the dragonball is on the top floor." He smiled." You can wait down here for me if you want, it shouldn't take long. Getting this dragonball is going to be easy."

Videl recalled the witches, piranha tanks, traps and cannibals they encountered trying to retrieve the other five dragonballs. " No Gohan. . ." Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's strong, muscular right arm."This isn't going to be easy."

Gohan blushed, _Oh man, she's clinging to my arm! S-should I do something? What would Dad do in this situation?_

The lights flickered.

Videl whined, burying her face into Gohan's sleeve.

Gohan gently lifted her face by the chin and smiled. Videl's heartbeat began to quicken. _Is he going to comfort me? Is he going to kiss me? Ahhhh, I hope my breath smells okay!_

"Hang in there, Videl. Everything's going to be alright." Gohan nodded,prying Videl from his arm as he led the way to the elevator. _That was perfect! I'm sure Videl is feeling much better now. I know I always feel better when Dad says that to me, especially when I'm scared or hungry._ If only Gohan could sense how mad the girl following behind him was.

Inside the elevator, Gohan reached out to press the 'up' button, but Videl beat him to it. She kicked the button, sparks of electricity exploded from where the button used to be. Gohan yanked his hand back, yelping in surprise.

The doors closed and the elevator jolted before rising. Videl smirked, savoring Gohan's shocked expression and fighting her desire to pin him to the ground. . . she couldn't tell if that last part was a good or bad thought.

"Sorry. Didn't want you touching the button since you seem to hate touching_ things_ or having _things_ touch you. " Videl sneered, hoping Gohan would understand how furious she was with him for pushing her away during her damsel-in-distress-mode. _If he was a coyote, I bet he would've chewed his arm off just to get away from me!_

Gohan didn't say anything,_I have a feeling if I say 'thank you' Videl will be mad with me._ So, Gohan decided not to say anything at all.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, Gohan fell to the floor and Videl fell on top of him. The lights flickered out, plunging them into darkness.

Videl screamed.

Gohan dug into his pocket and produced a lighter. The small flame casted dark shadows, but it was more for comfort than for seeing.

"It's okay Videl," Gohan spoke softly, lightly patting Videl's back as she clung to him like a frightened kitten." You can let go now, I have a lighter."

What Gohan couldn't see was Videl's malicious smirk. Her body shook as she silently laughed. _Mwahahaha! I'm never letting you go now, Gohan! Tonight, you're mine! Thank you Dende!_

* * *

Dende fell to his knees and punched both of his fists into the air, screaming," Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It wasn't me!" Dende crawled to the edge of the lookout, his voice becoming shrill." It wasn't me! Gohan, sweet, sweet, Gohan. . .fight her! Punch her in the face my love!"

Mr. Popo watched from behind as Dende cried, his bright eyes looking wider and creepier than they had ever been in the anime. The corners of Mr. Popo's lips curled into a smile, his mind flashing to the large pliers he hid under his pillow after using them to sabotage the elevator, right next to his diary filled with 'I love Nameks,'and 'Green men are hot' scribbles.

* * *

_Wow, she's really shaken up,_ Gohan thought, sitting up to cradle Videl in his lap.

Videl loosened her grip around Gohan's neck, crying tears of joy. _Anything can happen when we're stuck in an elevator! And I mean any-thing._

'Anything' did not include being tossed to the side like a flea, which is exactly what Gohan did.

"What the hell, Gohan?" Videl gasped, standing up to rub her head." I almost went through the wall!"

"Here. Hold my lighter."

"Has that phone always been there?" Videl held the lighter above the built-in phone as Gohan dialed numbers."Oh, great. You're calling for help."

"No. I'm calling my Mom."

"You're calling you're Mom?" Videl repeated. _Oh my gosh! He's so cute. . .and wierd_. "Gohan, what can your Mom do about a broken elevator? Wouldn't it make more sense to call a firefighter or something? Um, we are losing more oxygen by the second and we don't have any water. Heck, calling Bulma would make more sen- -"

"Shh!" Gohan held his hand up, obviously irritated by Videl's yakking." Videl, please. I'm trying to call my mother."

Videl immediately shut up. Gohan turned his back to ignore her death glare.

"Hello?" Chichi answered, sounding tired. _Strange, it's still two hours away from bedtime. Wonder why she's tired?_

Gohan's eyes widened into two large circles, his pupils glittered as he whimpered in a hopeful voice more suitable to a toddler." Mommy?"

"Gohan! My poor baby! Why haven't you called sooner? Are you eating alright? Where are you? Is Videl keeping her hands to herself?"

Videl rolled her eyes, more jealous of his mother than angry by what she said. _I wish he'd talk to me like that._

"Gohan it's just awful. . ." Chichi wailed. Gohan clutched the phone close to his ear." . . .Goten is talking to his friend, George again."

Gohan frowned." George? You mean his imaginary friend! Why? What happened?"

Chichi paused, then gravely spoke." Goten and Trunks. . .broke up."

* * *

**Idasa will appear soon. Just keep your panties on. . . I believe is an expression. :D**

**Crisanny Rivas: **Thanks!

fkp5: It's funny. I could explain the entire female/male anatomy, pornography and reproduction to my 10yr old sister with a straight face, but your question I cannot answer. It makes me blush actually. I'm not tellllllllllling. Take a field trip to the women's bathroom, but when you get caught. . . you've never heard of me, capeesh? ;)

**Selym:** I would've drawn a sperm whale or whatever whale with a little bubble that said," No, mine's bigger. I win." Reading material AND pictures? Lucky. Depending on the place & material of the stalls, women write hateful & childish things like. "I love so and so." or " Blah blah is a B * * * h and a w * * * * here's her phone number 555-5555." Just mean things like that.

**Yo! thanks everyone else who reviewed & favorited.**


	10. Hostage Negotiation

Trunks found his mother sorting clothes in the laundry room. "Mom, do you want to play basketball with me or see a movie?"

Bulma plugged her nose as she held someone's dirty sock with her fingertips and threw it into a pile. " I can't. I'm busy. Did you ask your father?"

"Yeah. He said he was sick of hanging around with me all day and said I should bug you for a change."

Bulma slammed the washer shut and sighed. _Dammit Vegeta! Why'd he have to send the little pest my way!_ Bulma forced herself to smile sweetly." Aw, I'm sorry honey. I really wish I could play with you, but this laundry isn't going to wash itself."

"Can't you do that some other time?" Trunks groaned, bouncing the basketball in his hand. He really didn't want to play with his mother, but he was so bored he was willing to play with anyone. It'd been five days since his strange fight with Goten in the mall. It was a wierd fight, especially since he didn't do anything wrong." We can even go grocery shopping if you want, I wont run out when it's time to carry the bags this time, I promise."

"Gee. That sounds fun," Bulma replied sarcastically." Maybe we can do that some other time, okay?"

"We could- -"

"Trunks! I. Don't. Want. To. Play. With. You." Bulma shouted, slowly so Trunks could understand her." Trunks, mommy loves you and everything but sometimes mommy would like to punch you in the face." Bulma dug out her cell phone." Here. Call and make up with Goten, just say you're sorry and admit you were wrong. That's all she wants to hear."

"You mean that's all _he_ wants to hear." Trunks corrected. _Goten was born a boy and will always be a boy, and will change back into a boy once Gohan and Videl find all of the dragonballs._

"Get out now before mommy snaps." Bulma pointed to the doorway.

Trunks rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, glancing back as Bulma slammed the door shut behind him.

"I hate it when she refers to herself in the third person." Trunks grumbled, looking at the cell phone in his hands." She's right, I guess. I'm bored out of my mind without Goten. I need him."

Trunks dialed Goten's phone number and cursed.

" Damn. It's busy. Who the hell is Goten talking to at this time of night? I know it can't be Chichi, that woman's only friend is my mom. " Trunks hung up the phone and placed it in the flower pot nearby." MOM! Goten didn't answer the phone! I'm going to play out in the highway!"

The floor beneath them, Vegeta stood in the bathroom cleaning his ears. He could hear Bulma's muffled reply." Okay! Have fun!"

_Earthlings_. Vegeta snorted. _Only they would find playing in the highway fun. Blasting the highway. . .now that'd be even better!_

* * *

_Wow, Goten looks pretty with his hair in pigtails and wearing a red dress like Chichi's._ Goku thought, while picking up his tea cup. His eyes widened when he realised there wasn't any tea inside the cup." Huh? Goten I thought you poured me some tea."

"I did." Goten nodded, pouring invisible tea into the cup beside Goku where Goten's invisible friend, George, sat.

Goku scratched his head, cupped his chin,turned the cup upside down and peered inside of it, then scratched his head again." No. There isn't any tea in my cup."

"Oh, Dad. You're so funny." Goten giggled, sipping invisible tea. He gestured to the pink plate in front of them." Would you like a muffin?"

Goku stared at the plate for a long time, waiting for the muffins to appear, but like the tea there wasn't anything there.

"Thank you, George."

Goku looked at the empty pink chair beside him.

Not being included in the conversation Goten and George were having was one thing, but being given- -teased- - about invisible food that wasn't there? Nu-uh. Goku wasn't going to stand for it. Food was never a joke in his house.

* * *

"For the last time Gohan," Chichi roared, holding the phone away from her face so she didn't have to listen to her son's protests." You did too have an imaginary friend! You were two years younger than Goten, so you shouldn't criticize your brother."

"Icarus was not imaginary! He was real!" Gohan cried.

"Honey, dinosaurs don't exist."

"Icarus wasn't a dinosaur! He was a purple dragon and my friend! He was Dad's friend too!"

"Oh, Gohan." Chichi's voice was filled with pity, and Gohan could almost see her shaking her head.

"I've gotta go Mom. Videl and I are stuck in an elevator." Gohan mumbled, wanting so badly to call his mother every bad name he ever heard Krillin say about her." Tell Goten I'm sorry his bromance didn't work out, tell Dad his reassuring speech only works in life or death moments, and Mom?"

"Hm? "

"Icarus was real and you're wrong!" Gohan said in a hurried breath, hanging up the phone so she couldn't get the last word in.

"You had an imaginary friend dragon?" Videl asked, raising her eyebrow.

Gohan groaned._ It's like arguing with mother all over again_." Something must be wrong with me, I like a girl who reminds me of my mother."

"What?" Videl gasped.

"I didn't say anything." Gohan said, giving Videl an odd look.

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah. You said you like me because I remind you of Chichi."

"I said that out loud?" Gohan gasped.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

Chich was still shaking her head when she hung up the phone." That poor boy is in denial."

"DAD!" Goten screamed.

Chichi kicked down the door to Goten's room, ready to kick Goku's butt if he hurt her precious daughter in any way. She was in a rampaging mama-bear mode that would have any Saiyan running for the hills." What the hell is going on in here?"

Goten was standing among the ruins of his pink play set that Goku had broken, and was pointing to Goku whom was pointing the knife he was holding in the air at some invisible thing.

"Mom! Dad said he'll kill George if I don't make up with Trunks! Do something, quick!"

Chichi bent down, picked up the door, and backed out of the room, releasing a loud sigh as she put the door back on it's hinges. With her forehead resting on the door, she quietly listened in on their argument, or in this case. . . .the hostage negotiation. She had a feeling both Goten and Goku would call this a hostage negotiation.

"I'll do it! Don't think I wont just because I'm your father!" Chichi heard Goku say.

"No, Dad. Please! He's my only friend! I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt him!"

"I've killed plenty of imaginary friends in my day." Goku snarled." Gohan's imaginary friend? He thought Icarus just disappear or ran away to live at dinosaur mountain like I told him, but when Gohan gave that purple freak the last doughnut. . . I just had to get rid of him."

_Wow, he's really getting into the role of playing the bad guy_, Chichi thought, amazed that Goku could keep going on with his little charade with Goten bawling like a baby.

"Daddy. . . .I'll do anything you ask!"

Goku's voice softened." Go into the kitchen and make me some real tea and bake me a cake, then I'll instant transmit us to Trunks and you two will make up."

"A-are you going to let George go?"

Chichi stepped away from the door to find herself some aspirin. _Ugh, why couldn't I have had a normal family?_


	11. Traitor!

The nurse wheeled in Vegeta's hospital bed, lining him beside Goten who was lying beside Trunks. All of them were wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Trunks' left arm was wrapped in a sling and an eyepatch covered his left eye. Goten's right leg was elevated and Vegeta's arms were being restrained by leather straps built into the bed. He was a flight risk.

"There ya go, Mr. Vegeta." The nurse, Jackie, grunted, strapping his wrists after strapping his upper arms and forearms to the bed." Don't want you escaping this time."

Vegeta had a colorful reply to that, using every swear word known to Earth and others he picked up from planets he had helped destroy.

"I hate my job." Jackie mumbled, purposely pinching Vegeta's little toe as she left the room.

"Playing in the highway wasn't a good idea. It was stupid." Goten said, pushing the button on his controller to sit up a little.

"It was fun until my Dad and your Dad forced us to play chicken with them," Trunks shot Vegeta a deadly look.

Vegeta snorted. Trunks was right, it was beyond stupid. It's something Vegeta liked to call Kakarot stupid, he was convinced Kakarot's stupidity was contagious like a disease. He never would've suggested it if Goku and Goten hadn't showed up!

"At least you were acting like a boy again." Trunks said, wincing from the pain as he turned his head to left to look at his best friend." Before our irresponsible Dads forced us to play their irresponsible game, I wanted to tell you. . .I'm sorry, Goten.I was being an insensitive jerk, will you forgive me?"

"Nurse! Nurse! Get me the f * * * outta here!" Vegeta yelled, wiggling his body slightly.

Goten sniffled." No. I was being over emotional. It's that stupid pill's fault, not yours Trunks."

Using his teeth, Vegeta managed to untie the straps on his upper arms.

"No. It's my fault Goten. I never should've made you swallow that pill for a wrist band. I'm sorry for being a bad friend Goten."

"I forgive you Trunks." Goten whined, tears falling down his cheeks." Can you forgive me for replacing you with my imaginary friend, George?"

Trunks frowned as he thought about it. _Imaginary friend? I was replaced with some guy who isn't even real, seriously?_

"Ew, this is disgusting." Vegeta spat, untying the last of his restraints." Get a room you * * * * "

Trunks pressed the red button on his remote, calling for the nurse. " I forgive you Goten. I'll always forgive you. You're my best friend and I love you."

Two nurses came into the room. One held an extremely long needle and the other stood in the doorway blocking Vegeta's escape.

"Bring it on! You don't know who you b * * * * * s are messing with!" Vegeta gasped as the nurse called Jackie, lifted his hospital gown, and stuck the needle into his left butt cheek. At that moment, as Vegeta's eyelids drooped, he saw Goku being wheeled down the hall in a straightjacket.

"I told you needles are the worst!" Goku shouted, screaming like a maniac and pleading to be set free as the nurses led him down the hall for some more tests.

"I love you too Trunks." Goten replied, both of them ignoring the nurses who were tossing Vegeta with a loud _thump_ into his bed." I would hug you, but I can barely move."

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's promise to never fight again."

"Definitely."

A tall kid with a mullet barged into the room, ruining the moment. " Well, well, well. Look who's in the hospital."

"Idasa. What are you doing here?" Trunks growled.

"I saw you get hit with like a dozen cars and I thought I should visit you. Of course I thought you'd be dead. . . " Idasa observed Trunks with unmasked disappointment." But I can see that didn't happen and I wasted my time coming here, so I'll just leave." Idasa was about to leave, until he saw Goten looking all pitiful and cute.

"Wow, Trunks you never told me you had such a pretty girlfriend." Idasa licked his hands and slicked back his messy blond hair.

"Why would I tell you something like that? We're not even friends!"

"Come on, Trunks. Don't be like that." Idasa sat on the mattress next to Goten.

"Be like what! We're not friends!" Trunks shouted, growing more frustrated with Idasa by the second. " Beating you in the Martial Arts Tournament hardly makes us friends. I thought you declared me as your mortal enemy?"

Idasa snorted, forcing himself to laugh." Nu-uh. You're crazy Trunks. I would never do something as immature as that."

Shouting was doing nothing, so Trunks just stared at him.

"What's your name?" Idasa asked.

"Goten."

_That name sounds familiar_, Idasa thought for a second. " Goten, that's a pretty name."

Goten responded with a giggle that he couldn't control.

"GOTEN!" Trunks gasped, unable to believe his best friend was flirting with the boy he hated most on the planet.

"What? We're just talking Trunks." Goten said, looking genuinely confused. _Why is he getting angry? I didn't do anything to make him angry, did I?_

"Yeah Trunks, we're just talking." Idasa mocked, sticking his tongue out at Trunks while Goten wasn't looking.

"Traitor." Trunks pulled the curtain hanging by his bed to give himself some privacy, and to keep himself from staring at the eyesore with the mullet.

Goten was hurt by Trunks' words.

"Hey, forget him. He's an arrogant rich boy, you don't need him." Idasa smiled, handing Goten his phone number." When you get better, give me a call and we can hang out sometime. Okay?"

Goten took the phone number and nodded. _Wow, he's really nice._

**This story will end in 4 chpts or less. I'm ready for it to be over. Let's see how long my caffeine-sugar high lasts.**


	12. Easy Abduction, Seduction, Conjuction

It didn't take long for Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks to heal. They were back on their feet and doing the next stupid thing after three weeks in the hospital. Goten couldn't figure out what was making Trunks cranky, but he hoped being out of the hospital would make Trunks feel better.

"Are you feeling better, Trunks?" Goten asked hopefully. _He didn't make Bulma tell me he moved this time, so that must mean he's feeling better.I think. I hope._

Trunks sat up in bed and threw his baseball in Goten's direction." Close the door stupid."

Goten let the ball fly past him, which ended up hitting Bulma. "Ow, you little sh- -"

Goten quickly closed the door and locked all five locks to keep Bulma out. She cursed, threw the ball a few times into the door, made a dent, and stomped down the hall to do whatever mom thing she was going to do.

"Your Mom is scary, Trunks."

Trunks snorted." You're one to talk. Sometimes I have nightmares about Chichi."

"You dream about my mom?" Goten asked in disbelief.

Trunks winked." Yeah. Sometimes I'm the one punishing her."

Goten blushed and looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Trunks teased.

_Trunks is still being mean._ Goten sighed." I think I'll just go home now."

Trunks turned to look out the window beside his bed, hiding his blush." Would you like to walk me to cram school?"

"You have cram school at 5 P.M?"

"Yeah, it alternates. Sometimes I have it in the evenings, and sometimes early in the mornings. It sucks." Trunks rubbed his nose and shrugged." You don't have to walk with me. . .I was just, you know. . .asking. No pressure."

Goten smiled." I would love too!"

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. Trunks didn't know if now was the right time to give Goten a hug or not, so he picked up his back pack from the floor and Goten followed after him. The awkward silence followed them past the park, on the bus, and one block away from the school. Gulping, Trunks quickly held Goten's hand. His heart pounded fiercely in his ears and his hands felt extremely hot. Thankfully there wasn't a pond or a fountain nearby, otherwise Trunks would've stripped down and gone swimming.

Goten studied their hands, feeling the same excitement in his body. He gave Trunks' hand a little squeeze to ease his nervousness. It worked. They walked in a more comfortable silence, feeling closer than they had ever felt before, until Idasa barged in between them, knocking Trunks over.

Trunks glared at Idasa, angry that he had let his guard down.

Idasa wrapped his arm around Goten and started leading him in a different direction. Trunks looked away from Goten, disgusted at how he couldn't even fight back or resist Idasa. _I guess Goten is the type to do anything with anyone._

_Isn't Trunks going to help me?_ Goten bit his lower lip. _Maybe he doesn't care about me the way I care about him. I guess he doesn't love me after all._

"I'm stealing your girlfriend Trunks! What do you think of that!" Idasa cried.

Trunks shrugged." You can have him."

Idasa frowned." You mean I can have _her_.'"

Trunks slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked away. He shouldn't have cared who Goten decided to date, but he did. _Ha, I'd like to see Idasa's face when he finds out Goten isn't a girl._ Trunks stopped._ But, Goten isn't a boy anymore. He is a girl, at least until Gohan and Videl bring back the dragonballs._

Trunks looked back at Idasa and Goten, who were crossing the street. Where was Idasa leading Goten? What was he planning on doing with him? Didn't Trunks realise this was kidnapping? Trunks glanced back at his cram school, he could see the tip of the roof from where he stood. With a loud sigh, Trunks turned around and followed after Idasa and Goten.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."


	13. Jerk-a-saur-us

Chichi cleared the empty dishes in front of her husband and chuckled as Goku fondly patted his bulging stomach like a pregnant woman. She loved the way her husband showed appreciation for the meals she cooked, it made her feel like a good wife. _Maybe having an alien hybrid husband isn't so bad after all._

"Goku," Chichi dipped her hands into the foamy sink and set to work scrubbing the dirty dishes." What did you do to George?"

Goku laughed." George wasn't real, Chich. Let's forget about him."

"Was Icarus real?" Chichi asked, rinsing the plate she had just scrubbed. That talk with Gohan over the phone got her thinking about that dragon. It was Goku who constantly assured her that Icarus was an imaginary friend Gohan had invented. She only told Gohan the dragon wasn't allowed in the house because she didn't want to encourage Gohan's bizarre behavior, at least, that's what Goku constantly told her whenever Icarus the imaginary dragon came up.

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure? Sometimes I can recall vague memories of a purple dragon from time to time, especially when Gohan mentions him."

Goku laughed nervously." That's silly Chichi. We both know that dragons and dinosaurs, or whatever that purple freak was, don't exist."

"I don't know. . ."

"Let's just drop it. Icarus wasn't real. We're never seeing him again and we're never bringing up how that jerkasaurus ate the last doughnut I'd been saving, okay? Okay."

Chichi's eyes widened, but she said nothing more about it, especially since her oldest son walked through the door.

"I'm home!" Gohan shouted, dropping his backpack on the floor.

Videl emptied the dragonballs from her bag and fell like a tree onto the couch.

Chichi ran to embrace her son, ignoring the dark ash smudged on his cheeks and the twigs jutting out from his messy hair." Gohan! I'm so glad you're home!"

Gohan hugged his mother tightly," Can you make me something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Yes, of course Gohan. Anything you want."

"Thanks mom." Gohan smiled at his father and searched the room for one missing face." Where's Goten? I'm sure he must be ready to change back into a boy by now."

"Ugh, you will not believe the things we had to go through to retrieve all the dragonballs," Videl began, but Chichi waved her hands dismissively. How they got the dragonballs didn't matter. What was important was that they had all seven dragonballs to summon Shenron, and that's all anybody needed to know.

"We'll wish Goten back to normal after I fix Gohan something good to eat."

_Good? Don't you mean something burnt?_ Videl thought, an amused smirk gracing her lips.

Gohan made himself comfortable on the couch, allowing Videl to use his lap as a pillow. " Sounds good to me."


	14. Boy, Girl, Cat, Dog, Hamster

People stared as they passed by Trunks, whom stood behind a cactus wearing a black trench coat and black sunglasses( items he swiped from one of the stores inside the mall). Goten and Idasa didn't notice their spy like everyone els who walked by the food court, they were too busy eating lunch to care.

Trunks snickered. Idasa looked repulsed by Goten's messy eating habits, most of the fries he was tossing inside of his mouth were missing his face, like always.

"S-so," Idasa stuttered, putting down his milkshake." Are you ready to dump Trunks and go out with me instead?"

"Hmm. . ."

Idasa cringed at the food Goten was chewing,_ ew, she should close her mouth when she eats._

"Trunks and I were never going out to begin with." Goten slurped down his milkshake, leaving behind pieces of his fries on his straw.

_Not going out?_ Idasa smirked._ This means I beat Trunks! I could tell he really liked this girl, if I go out with her I know it will drive him nuts! Mwahahaha!_

"Besides, I'm not really a girl." Goten belched, patting his round belly." Yum, that was good."

"Of course you're a girl. Stop joking around." Idasa snorted. _Why would a boy wear a dress and put his hair in a bun? Pfft. A boy would never do something like that, no way._

Goten blinked." No, I'm a boy alright. Don't you remember me beating your brother in the World Martial Arts Tournament seven years ago?"

"THAT WAS YOU!" Suddenly, Idasa remembered where he'd heard the name Goten. His brother held a grudge against the boy, and often mumbled the name as bhe eat his Goten Voodoo Dolls.

Goten smiled proudly and slid out from the booth." Yep that was me. Thanks for the food, but I have to go meet Trunks behind that cactus. He's been waiting for me for two hours now. See ya later."

Trunks jumped out from behind the cactus and hugged Goten." That was great! I think you scarred him for life!"

Goten looked back at Idasa, who's jaw hung open while he stared in shock at the place where Goten had been sitting. "I kind of feel bad for telling him."

"Hey, he had it coming. Besides, you had a choice. . .it was either him or me, and you made the right choice buddy," Trunks draped his arm over Goten's shoulder."Come on, you deserve an ice cream cone."

"He didn't seem to like me anymore when he found out I was a boy," Goten whined." Trunks? Do you like me better as a boy, or as a girl?"

Trunks bit his lower lip as he thought about it." I'll like you the same no matter what you are. Girl, boy, cat, dog, hamster. . . that doesn't matter to me. You're my friend Goten, and that will never change, no matter what."

Goten was so happy he wanted to cry.


	15. Slip of the Tongue

Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Goku and Chichi stood outside Capsule Corporation in a circle around the seven dragonballs. Capsule Corp was the only place they could summon the dragon without the people of West City freaking out, most believed the dragon was just another wacky experiment conducted by Dr. Briefs.

"What are you waiting for, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah buddy, aren't you ready to change into my little brother again?" Gohan chuckled." Having a little sister has been kind of fun, but I would like to have my little bro back. Playing dress up and make overs just isn't my thing."

"Just think of it as experience for when you have a little girl of your own," Chichi winked, dropping another hint that she wanted her son to get married and have the daughter she herself never birthed.

_Aw, Mom! Why do you have to put these ideas into Videl's head?_ Gohan laughed loudly," Are you kidding? I'm never having a daughter!"

"What do you mean by that?" Videl challenged, leaning close to Chichi so both of them could glare at Gohan together.

Gohan scratched the back of his head, _I hate when they team up like this._

"Would you like for me to summon Shenron?" Bulma asked.

Goten shook his head as he fidgeted with the sash on his gi.

"There's still one more thing I want to do before I change into boy." Goten whispered, glancing at Trunks.

Trunks wiped his eyes with the blue sleeves of his white shirt. Goten smiled, finding his friend's every movement cute and adorable. Everything about Trunks was cute, especially the patch of hair that always stuck up near the back of his head. Trunks was too lazy to brush his hair, something Goten thought looked cool when he was a boy, but as a girl he found it hot.

Bulma raised her eyebrow." Oh? What would that be?"

Goten released his sash and, grabbing Trunks by his shirt collar, pulled his best friend in for a kiss.

Trunks' eyes widened, his fingers straightened along with his arms like a stick figure, and his hair spiked the way a startled cat's would. He was too afraid to look at his Dad and didn't understand why he couldn't push Goten aways, so Trunks kept his eyes focused on Goten's tightly sealed eyes. _I guess this is alright. It certainly feels right._

Videl noticed Gohan had let his guard down as he gawked at his brother kissing Trunks. Seizing her opportunity, Videl stood on her toes, cupped his face in her hands, and started kissing him. Gohan didn't understand what was happening until his arms wrapped around Videl's petite body and a moan escaped him. He leaned forward, forcing Videl to wrap her hands around his neck and raise her left thigh for him to hold so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Awww." Chichi whined." Goku, look! We might become grandparents after all."

"I don't know Chich," Goku said, not noticing Gohan locking lips with Videl." I thought that couldn't happen with two boys. You said yourself babies can only be created with a man and a woman of the same species."

Chichi snapped her head in Goku's direction." Shut up and kiss me you goof."

_Gee, she could at least add a 'please' or say it nicer._ Goku shrugged," Whatever you say, Chichi."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Chichi purred in Goku's ear. His confusion was turning her on, and she could not suppress her rated R moans as she kissed her husband like a dog.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked, noticing Vegeta was trying to sneak away from the group. Vegeta raised one of his eyebrows, _does she really have to ask?_ He was about to make up an excuse until a blur of blue tackled into him.

Okay, this story is rated T so I will not go into detail in what the two of them were doing. They made it to second base and a half, would be the funniest way to put it. After eveyone's- -except Bulma and Vegeta- - make out session ended, Goten summoned the eternal dragon, Shenron.

"I wish I was a boy again!" Goten shouted.

Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red ." Your wish has been granted."

Goten peeked down his pants.

"Did it work? Are you a boy again?" Trunks, Gohan, and Goku asked.

Goten smiled, untied his sash and stepped out his pants.

"It worked!"

Goten twirled his pants in the air as he ran around the yard half-naked, unknowingly distracting female drivers on the highway and causing accidents. Deciding it looked fun, Goku stripped down so he was completely naked and ran around the yard with Goten.

"DAD!" Gohan shrieked, covering Videl's eyes with his hands.

Trunks took off his shirt and was about to unbutton his pants when his mother shouted," Trunks! Put your clothes on!"

"But Mom- -"

"No buts," Bulma panted in between kisses with Vegeta." I did not raise you to act like a wild boy! Keep your clothes on or else!"

"Aw," Trunks whined, putting his shirt on backwards." I wish Goku was my Mom"

Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Gohan, Videl and Trunks gasped.

"You're wish has been granted."

" I'm so sorry! It just slipped out! I didn't mean it!"

Bulma screamed. Everyone turned their heads to stare at Goku and Goten, whom were still running around naked, only Goku didn't look like Goku anymore. Goku still laughed like Goku, but he had Bulma's body.

"Oh my goodness," Chichi pointed at Goku's naked Bulma-butt." You have a 'Vegeta' tattoo?"

"Put some clothes on Goku!" Bulma shouted, running after the oblivious Saiyan.

Goten's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean it!" Trunks apologised.

Goten's eyes narrowed."I wish Vegeta was my imaginary friend!"

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron roared." Until next time." The dragonballs glowed, rose into the sky,and whistled as they shot across the Earth in multiple directions. The dark, beautiful sky turned blue again.

Everyone stared in the spot in the grass where Vegeta had been sitting. _Where did he go?_

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta asked.

Goten smiled smugly." Only I can see him. Now we're even Trunks."

Trunks jabbed Goten in the ribs and whispered." I think we're in trouble. Let's get out of here."

Videl and Gohan raised their right hands." Not it!"

"Not it!" Chichi screamed.

"Not it!" Bulma screamed, still chasing after Goku.

Everyone heard Vegeta curse, but they couldn't see him. _Maybe being invisible for a year wont be so bad_, Vegeta thought, already cringing at his inevitable dragonball hunt he'll have to endure with Goku.

**- End-**


End file.
